the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Edwards
'''' "I'm going to '''die' soon, my friend. Don't ask how I know that, I just know it. I can feel it. Maybe a few hours, days, weeks...but not months. Not years. Not much longer. ... I've seen more than enough for a whole lifetime, Nathan. I'm tired. The world...my family...maybe they don't need me anymore. Perhaps its a question of if I want to keep living. Truth is, I'm not sure I do. ... I'm just so tired, Nathan. I feel like I've been cheating death for far too long. He's coming to collect...and this time I don't think I'll resist. ... It has been an honour to be your friend, Nathan. Currahee, my friend. Currahee," '' -- Edwards to Nathan Carlson hours before his death, potentially his last words Harry Edwards, historically''' known as '''The Veteran of Pain and Suffering - or more simply The Veteran '- '''and known to the Frontiersmen as' The False Prophet''' and the People as The Grey Wolf, 'is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''and a main character and the former deuteragonist of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age Extension]]. The central character around which the entire series universe revolves around, he is one of the most famous, powerful and revered survivors in the history of the apocalypse. The former leader of Greencole and a founder of the Commonwealth, Edwards is originally from the UK, and came to the USA with his friends on a geography trip, and was stuck there forever when the apocalypse began. He soon became the leader of the so-called ‘Clarkson Survivors’ and devoted himself to his group's safety. He would go onto lead the Greencole Group and co-found the New Graystone Republic, leading the war against the Frontiersmen. After the war with the Frontiersmen Remnants, Edwards became the 1st President of the State of New Graystone and helped transform the State into the mighty Commonwealth of New Graystone and led a war against the tyrannical Government in the east. In the first few years, Edwards was a kind, humble and earnest individual, but the chaos and trauma of the apocalypse hardened him, turning him into a darker and ruthless survivor, willing to go to any lengths to protect his group, sometimes succumbing to pure savagery in order to continue surviving. He is cunning, persuasive and utterly ruthless against his foes. In his elderly years and on death's door, Edwards began to doubt the future of a world led by the New World Commonwealths and spent his final years steering his granddaughter Hope on a path to ultimately fix the wrongs committed by the organisation. Knowing his role in the New World was completed, Edwards passed away peacefully on his ranch, surrounded by visions of his closest family and friends. In the end, Edwards became one of the most famous figures in the New World, renowned and revered both inside the Commonwealth and beyond for his actions in building up a new civilisation and nation from nearly nothing almost singlehandedly. His legacy has spread to the east, the west and even the south, and, in the fifty years after his death, very few had never heard a story of "The Veteran of Pain and Suffering". To this day, his descendants wander the world, shaping the world as he did. Overview Edwards is an imposing, tall and dark survivor who initially seems gruff and even unfriendly. However, once he trusts someone he makes his true nature known: a welcoming man with a good sense of humour, often-life-saving experience, and a powerful determination to protect his friends and allies. Personality Edwards is typically calm, smart, and a good friend and father figure, but he will often stubbornly cling to his strong personal moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. His greatest fault, perhaps, is his uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. Despite his faults, his combat skill and general care for all members of the group have led him to be looked up to and allowed him to take the leadership role within the group. However, all of this hides a diagnosis of Asperges Syndrome, a condition he has managed to suppress due to his strong willpower. For example, his physical clumsiness and inability to read body language were trained out of him during his strenuous sessions with The Teller in Bennington National Park. However, he often speaks in a long-winded, pedantic and clinical fashion. One of the most notable aspects of his personality is, unfortunately, severe anger issues, resulting in him often losing his temper when those close to him are hurt. Notable examples are his mutilation of Francis during their fight after he threatens to hurt Jess, and his literal beating open of the face of Randall after he horrifically scars AJ, killing him in the process. He also loses his temper with the Commonwealth Council due to their hesitation to go to war with the Government. Often, Edwards has let his anger get the better of him, resulting in him becoming cruel, methodical and even sadistic towards those who have hurt those he loves. The most notable example of this was his slow dismemberment of Chris in revenge for the murder of Charlotte, and continuing to axe at his disembowelled corpse. On occasion, Edwards has fallen victim to a number of vices, including cannabis, violent sex, and alcohol, the latter of which he has abstained from due to his alcoholism, a factor of his personality that has nearly destroyed him in the past. Edwards is also one of the few members of the group to maintain a smoking habit, which he begins after the sabotage of Greencole, and he uses as an alternative to alcoholism; it is one of the few vices of which he has tried to quit but ultimately failed in doing so, especially in times of stress. Edwards is strongly non-religious, admitting to never have been much of a believer and instead puts his faith in his family and the group members around him. He also appears to view religion and belief in God as an interference and a waste of time. Relying on the survival skills he has picked up over the years, Edwards has evolved into a battle-hardened survivor who will protect his family and group without question, putting his faith in his friends and family instead of a higher power. It has often been proposed by some of his fellow survivors that, ever since the death of Holly, Edwards has suffered from an acute death wish. This has been evidenced on several occasions, including when he nearly sacrificed himself during the Soap Factory Massacre and his willingness to go on ahead and put his life at serious risk during missions; a second demonstration was his reckless and near-suicidal hunt for the Crow after the destruction of the Capital and the murder of Kieron. However, it is also notable that this behaviour has come and gone, and typically arises whenever he loses someone close to him and can last for days or weeks on end. By the end of Season 2 and the beginning of Season 3, Edwards has hardened considerably and comes to terms with his brutality, now willing to kill any and all human threats without question and often in the most brutal of ways, while still being able to retain his humanity. During this time, his confidence in himself and his fellow group members grows, believing that his group will triumph and conquer over any threats they come across. His confidence remains strong even when the group is under the thumb of the String Gang and he even manages to taunt Rhodes when chained up and fully at his mercy. In Season 8, Edwards has stepped down as leader of Greencole, deciding to concentrate on his relationship with Holly and raising AJ, as well as helping make Greencole self-sustainable. He conducts farm work in the community and desires to be treated like any other resident of the fortress, asking to be given orders while reinforcing the wall with other residents. However, he is consistently asked by his friends to return to his leadership role, most notably by Drew. Once the traitor is revealed and the community sabotaged, Edwards realizes that he was living a fantasy and returns to leadership. Beginning in Season 10, Edwards has become noticeably colder and harsher. It is also by this point that he begins showing classic signs of alcoholism. In Season 12, Edwards has lost his leadership role and has finally given in to his alcoholism, losing the respect of many residents of the community. The successful invasion of Greencole by Liam Hull and his rejuvenated String Gang pushes a weakened Edwards to his absolute breaking point. Having been the first man to devolve Edwards into a complete loss of power and control, Liam reveals the extremity of Edwards' emotions of absolute fear and subjugation as he becomes horrified for the safety of his remaining group should he provoke Liam again. However, when Liam directly threatens AJ in front of the community, Edwards regains his courage and leads the fight against the Gang, driving them out of Greencole forever. After hallucinating Aaron and realizing his duties, Edwards decides to never have a drop of alcohol again. Despite the Frontiersmen's subjugation of the group and the widespread power they wield, Edwards remains resolute, convincing the group that there is nothing left to fight for and eventually proving to them that the group can take on any threat. After the Battle of Archangel and the six-year time skip, Edwards becomes noticeably softer and more at peace. He modifies his appearance in order to acquire a level of anonymity and accepts his responsibility as the president - and leader - of the State of New Graystone. Now in his early forties, Edwards focuses his experience less on war and more on diplomacy, forging relations with the New Buckingham Corps and the settlements to the south, making him a revered and respected individual. He starts to relish the 'Old Man' vibe that the people of the State have given him and is widely respected and beloved by the people around him. However, he dislikes the level of attention people give him for his actions in the war and so has modified his appearance. He also spends more time with his family, trying to become, in his own words "a human again,". Despite his apparent peace and new relaxed views on life, Edwards is shown to have preserved his brutality and it is hinted that the peaceful and diplomatic exterior he has built up over the last few years has been merely a mask to cover his natural hostility, distrust of others, and brutality. All this comes to light when he savagely kills Boyle, ripping his throat out and watching him choke to death with a smile on his face. It is possible that, during the war, he developed a taste for bloodshed and buried it with a determination to integrate the surrendering Frontiersmen, and this event brought these aspects back, however briefly. He eventually admits to Drew that most of his new peaceful personality is truly a mask, having still not gotten over the events of the earlier seasons. When the Fear begins to make their presence known, Edwards' diplomacy is highlighted as he seeks a more peaceful end to the conflict. His old, violent self emerges after Tom's death, but he still managed to show mercy - and even sympathy - to The Lady and Nathan Carlson. However, upon the death of Kieron and the destruction of AAFB at the hands of the Fear, Edwards' natural death wish is rejuvenated. He becomes willing to put his life at extreme risk to avenge his brother, needlessly massacring several members of the Fear alongside Drew despite previously promising them that they would be allowed to join them among the communities. When it came down to Edwards versus Carlson in the Capital's ruins, Edwards distracted Carlson with memories of the Lady, slashes Carlson across the throat and proceeds to strangle him. However, upon seeing himself - and his bloodlust - in a shattered mirror and realising the total fear in Carlson's eyes, Edwards decides to let the Crow live and imprison him for life, deciding to redirect his rage into rebuilding the State of New Graystone and expand it into the Commonwealth of New Graystone. As war with the Government begins, Edwards initially maintains his softer side and is willing to give Eden and his Government a chance. While visiting, he realizes that Eden is a dictator behind several massacres in surrounding states, and assigns Abigail to spy on the Government. He quickly devises a plan to bring the Government down and free the people, and even allows himself to be made a prisoner by Eden for a year to gather information of the Government and its army, providing the Commonwealth with an edge in their war. He is willing to sacrifice his life to preserve the future of his loved ones by blowing up the bridge to prevent the Government from entering the Commonwealth. As he grows older and more exhausted, Edwards considers stepping down as leader, deciding to postpone his retirement until the future of the Commonwealth is secure forever. He leads the final coalition charge on Washington D.C, solidifying his place in history forever. After Eden loses everything and kidnaps his daughter Charlotte, Edwards goes on a relentless manhunt across the country and gets bitten in the process. With only a single mission left - save his family - he has a final duel with Eden and loses his bitten arm in the process. Having reached the end of his road, he retires for good, settling down with his family on the ranch where he battled Eden to live the rest of his life in peace. The 'New Age' ExtensionIn his elder years, Edwards has become a far more volatile and stern individual; as shown in flashbacks, he became much colder to his children in order to teach them how to survive, although he tried his best to be an otherwise loving father. He concentrated most of his effort on his son, Dominic, leading to a tense relationship in Dominic's adult life. By comparison, Edwards serves as a skilled, beloved and trusted mentor to his grandchildren Jacob and Hope. In his final weeks, several years after his wife's death, the trauma and chaos he has experienced during the last 50 years have left its mark on him: his temper is short, both out of grief and out of frustration over his weakening body. However, his mind has not been affected by his ageing, with him easily able to recognise that the New Buckingham Corps - as well as an old friend - was plotting against him. Knowing he did not have long left, he spent his last months making sure the plans for the forthcoming conflict were settled and that the future of the Commonwealth - and his granddaughter Hope - was secure forever. With death finally at his door, he did not feel fear, instead expressing relief that he would be reunited with all the loved ones that he had lost, dying a legend that would be remembered across the New World for decades. Even to this day, his legacy continues, with his descendants most likely bound to continue shaping the world in their own ways, much he like had spent his entire life. As the decades passed, his true name was forgotten by most, leaving him remembered by his fateful and legendary epithet: "The Veteran of Pain and Suffering". Pre-Apocalypse United Kingdom Harry Edwards was born on the 6th December 1996 in the historic town of Fort William, Scotland, where he was raised. At the age of three, he and his family moved south to East Anglia, where he met Alex, James and his other friends. Due to his Asperger's Syndrome, he was never the best with people, but was able to make a few, extremely strong bonds with people he knew; luckily, he had a good relationship with his fellow classmates. He experienced a decent childhood, with his parents being a big influence on him. He became greatly inspired by the wartime tales of his great-grandfather, who installed a strong moral code in him. When his great-grandfather died, he left Edwards his bullet-dented pocket watch which saved his life during WWII. Known for his interest in ‘useless’ facts, Edwards was destined to be a scientist and had a profound interest in entertainment, being a rock and jazz enthusiast. He kept in shape through boxing, using his enormous stature and natural upper-body strength to his advantage in the ring, as well as mountain climbing, an activity he excelled at. When he arrived in the US, he often visited a gun range with his army cadet friend Justinas, using is older looks to bluff his age in order to get some target practice. United States Post-Apocalypse Season 1 'And So It Begins'And So It Begins' (Episode)'' An older-looking man sits in a white rocking chair. His right eye is damaged and he holds a cane adorned with a wolf head in his right hand. He opens his eyes and watches two young children playing nearby. He smiles, closes his eyes, and sighs. Edwards wakes up from a daydream in the middle of a mathematics class. He is threatened with detention if he does not listen. He quietly curses at the teacher, Mr Dawid. Edwards eats lunch in the canteen and he is quickly joined by his fellow British students. They discuss their holiday to the US, and how they have been sponsored by their school back in the UK to study in the US. 'Friend Or Foe' 4 months later, Edwards is now in possession of a black overcoat and his hair is much longer. The group have begun to look to him more and more as their leader. 'A Long Road Ahead' Eight months after the encounter with the Mitchell Family - and a year since the apocalypse began - Harry, Ben and Sarah are searching the third district of Upswitch. After Ben makes a loud noise by kicking a bottle, Sarah berates him. Harry tells them both to be quiet and informs them that they're searching the nearby drug store. Ben asks him if the group have already cleared it out; Harry responds by saying its worth a look. While on their way around the block, Ben asks Harry for his opinion on whether or not the group should leave the school and find somewhere else. Harry replies he's not sure: he appreciates Sarah's reasons for staying at the school, but agrees with Alex that the school will not last much longer and the group should move on. The three enter the drug store and start searching the shelves and cupboards they find; between the three of them, they find very little besides from some energy bars and some basic pharmaceuticals. As they search, they all remark how they've almost stripped the city clean of supplies. Whilst searching, Harry finds a key amongst the shelves; a few minutes later, Sarah uncovers a floor safe. Harry unlocks it and finds a stash of painkillers. The group smile as they collect their prize. At that moment, however, the trio smell rot in the air. They quickly realize a large cluster of walkers is making their way towards them and start banging on the windows and doors. With no way out, they fight their way to the roof as the walkers follow them. The only way to escape is by jumping over to the next roof. Sarah goes first, followed by Ben. Harry fights off the walkers on the drug store roof and jumps; however, he misses the ledge and falls a story into a pile of garbage. Although winded, he is not injured. He shouts out to Sarah and Ben, ordering them to run back to the school with the supplies they've collected. Now alone, Harry fights through a small group of walkers into the next street and realizes he has fractured several ribs. Finding it difficult to run and fight, he manages to climb a ladder up to another roof to rest. He reloads his gun and accidentally falls asleep. Harry's nightmare occurs once more: he is still in the wooden boat but is being carried towards maelstrom. With no way to escape, the Passenger falls into the maelstrom but lands once more on the surface of the ocean. A lightning bolt lights the sky and in the distance, the Passenger can see an island. Edwards wakes up walking just outside the entrance to the school; Justinas opens the gate and Edwards stumbles inside. Holly tends to his injuries. Harry gets out of bed and decides to check on the crops, telling Daniel and Emma they are doing good work. He goes outside to check on the potatoes; he is attacked by a walker and kills it. In terror he realizes a large herd of walkers has broken through the fence and approaching the school. Harry runs back inside and tells the group. They don't have enough time to secure the school and they rush to get supplies. Harry, James, Daniel and Justinas rush upstairs to get several jerry cans while Aaron, Holly and Ashleigh collect food. Whilst on the way down, Daniel is bitten, and Harry shoots him before he is devoured. The group meet up and discover Ashleigh has been devoured. They collect their supplies and run from the school. 'Around All Corners' 'All That Remains' Season 2 'An Iron Fist' 'In Harm's Way' 'What We Deserve' Season 3 'Fear In Our Hearts' 16 months have passed since the group escaped from Hometown. The group have settled a community in Dadeson Hotel and Resort. Edwards has remained leader of the group and now has much longer, shoulder length hair and a large beard, and has continued wearing his eye patch. In the woods, he and Drew hunt for dear. Drew complains that the group is letting too many newcomers into the community and he doesn't trust most of them. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 'Currahee!' Season 20 Season 21 'Land of Light: Part 2' Season 22 'Order and Chaos' Six years have passed since the Battle of Archangel and the end of the war with the Frontiersmen. During this time, AAFB has been upgraded, expanded and nicknamed The Capital. Edwards wakes up with an altered appearance; his leg did not heal properly, resulting in him using a leg brace - which he can adjust so he can fight - and a walking stick to walk comfortably. He has also adopted a longer beard and a number two haircut in order to feel more normal after being labelled a war hero and therefore to acquire a certain level of anonymity. He also seems to accept the title of The Veteran of Pain and Suffering. He has also taken a more active role between the communities with the role as leader of the State of New Graystone and has modified his quarters to serve as a home for his family. After waking up, he gets changed and heads downstairs to make breakfast for his children. Having run out of eggs, he goes for a walk to the food stores nearby and interacts with several of his friends, including Gideon, AJ - who asks to speak with him later - and Jenny. After getting the eggs, he checks in on the ammunition delivery and his friend, 'Tinker' Tom. Once he is done here, he drops off the eggs and heads out for his daily business. After a day of settling minor issues amongst the settlements, Edwards heads to the 'Deepwater' Oil Field to check in with his brother, Kieron, and settle security issues. Kieron informs him that part of Sloan's wall needs repairing and there is a nearby herd that is wandering dangerously close. Edwards says he has faith in Kieron's abilities. Edwards and his team find and rescue Kyle and his crew, in addition to a new group that Kyle recruited. Whilst on their way back to The Capital, they are attacked by a small group of hostile survivors with necklaces made of ears around their necks. Edwards unsheaths his sword-cane and faces the whole group and wins, demonstrating that his combat skills have not faltered. He leaves one of them alive, telling him to find their leader and inform them that the people of the State are not afraid. Back at the Capital, Edwards introduces himself to the new group and agrees to interview their leader, Hannah. Once she reveals her name, Edwards takes a liking to her as Hannah was his mother's name. He decides to show her the full activity of the Capital and informs her that her group are welcome to stay as long as they work for their place in the community and give up their weapons for two weeks. A helicopter suddenly arrives, painted with the colours of the New Buckingham Corps. Later in the day, Edwards is found by AJ and Gracie. AJ informs him he is leaving his post in the military and becoming a warden at the Gate; Gracie then asks Edwards if she can move to Fairbanks and become a blacksmith. Edwards approves of AJ's plans and tells Gracie he will speak with Alex, the blacksmith at Fairbanks, to see if she can get his apprenticeship post. That evening, Edwards tells his wife, Bethany, about his day, including his encounter with the hostile group, AJ's plans and Gracie's request. He tells her that he plans to visit the School of Defence the next day. 'The Camel's Back' Season 27 'What We Fear Most' Edwards releases his grip around Carlson's throat, who begins to maniacally laugh. He picks up his tomahawk and raises it, keeping eye contact with Carlson the whole time. He brings the axe down, but instead of killing Carlson it lands beside his head. Edwards proclaims his refusal to kill Carlson, instead standing up and sentencing him to life behind bars, much to the rage of Ashleigh and others around him. Season 28 'A Certain Doom' Season 32 'Take What's Mine' Season 35 'The Common and the Wealth' 'Of Pain and Suffering' Edwards approaches the house. Eden brings the bat down on Edwards' bitten arm, nearly amputating the limb. Edwards screams in agony and kicks Edwards in the stomach and headbutts him. Exhausted and bleeding out, he can do nothing as Eden proceeds to choke him. On the verge of death, he is saved by Charlotte, who shoots Eden in the back. Edwards gains enough consciousness to grab his knife and stab Eden repeatedly through the stomach and eventually runs him through. Afterwards, as Eden bleeds to death, Edwards uses his machete to amputate his ruined forearm. After what appears to be hours later, he has sewn the stump of his arm as Bethany, Kyle and others arrive at the farm. He collapses in front of Bethany, whispering that he was bitten before Kyle and Carl take him back to the Capital for treatment. Ten days later, Edwards says farewell to Drew, who has decided to leave the Commonwealth after Sarah's suicide. He bids him farewell and declares him as his brother for the last time. Once Drew leaves, Edwards walks through a now rebuilt and thriving Sasha Farm, renamed Veteran Ranch. Edwards sits in his rocking chair and watches his children play. He sighs, closes his eyes and falls asleep. He flashes back to him leaving his room on the day of the outbreak. The scene zooms out as Edwards leaves and cuts to black, ending the series. [[The 'New Age' Extension|The '''New Age Extension]] Season 1 'A Larger World' Jacob and Hope head to the central house on Veteran Ranch and knock on the door. The door opens with an elderly Edwards in the doorway, his right leg twisted and his head bald, and now suffering from phantom pains due to his lost arm. They ask him to help them with target practice; Edwards says they don't need target practice, but melee practice. He orders them into his truck and they drive to the northern-most corner of the ranch and shows them his sword-cane and his preserved combat skills on walkers. He opens the walker pen and orders his grandchildren to fight them. 'We Find Ourselves' Edwards walks through his ranch a final time, bidding everyone a good evening and taking one last look at his house and sees his grandchildren in the distance. With a tear in his eye, he grimaces once more and turns his back to the ranch, heading through a remote path through the trees. He eventually hobbles over to the bench he and Bethany once sat at and sits down. He begins hearing the voices of several people, as well as strange figures around him. He begins hearing the sounds of waves crashing before turning to see a hallucination of Bethany. He kisses her one more time before clutching his chest, weeping. He looks up to see Alex's spectre, who holds out his hand. Instead of refusing, Edwards smiles and shakes the spectre's hands. He clutches his chest one more time before smiling and closing his eyes. A few hours later, Hope and Jacob approach the bench and try to wake him up. They are horrified when he suddenly comes back, his eyes greyed and his skin pale. The reanimated Edwards is unable to attack his grandchildren due to his damaged leg. Hope has no choice but to put down her reanimated grandfather, putting him at peace. Season 15 'The Final Stand' As Hope sits in a backroom crying, nervous about the upcoming battle, Edwards appears from the shadows, offering her his hand. Hope takes it and she wakes up in her "mind palace", represented by the train carriage he once told her about during his journey in Season 1. Hope looks to her left to see a younger Edwards, who asks her how her mind palace works, with each stop and station representing a different stage of knowledge. Death Killed by: * Sarah Terringham (caused) * Heart Attack (alive) Having discovered that the New Buckingham Corps were plotting to destroy the Commonwealth of New Graystone, Edwards confronted his old friend Sarah Terringham. Terringham resultingly injected him with an experimental serum form of the Lazarus Virus. The serum was supposed to kill him, but he survived due to his immense strength. Many years later, after hallucinating all of his dead friends and family, Edwards died peacefully from a heart attack. A couple of hours later, he reanimates but is unable to move from the bench due to his damaged leg. * Hope Edwards (zombified) When Hope and Jacob discover their reanimated grandfather, Hope decides to stab him in the head, allowing him to rest in peace. Most of his body was buried on the grounds of Veteran Ranch, but his heart, liver and brain - the most important parts of him, in his own mind - were cremated and placed in a chest in his old house in Upswitch, just a few miles from the Clarkson High School. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Harry Edwards has killed: * Mr Dawid (zombified) * US Soldier (zombified) * Gemma (zombified) * 'Ohio' (indirectly caused) * Matthew Mitchell (caused, alongside his fellow survivors) * Andre Mitchell * Kyle Mitchell (alongside his fellow survivors) * Daniel Cottingham (out of mercy) * Hopeville Courtyard Guard (accidental & out of mercy) * Aaron Ganger (out of mercy) * Leland (out of mercy) * Hometown Roof Lieutenant (before reanimation) * Ashley (zombified) * Declan (caused) * Smitty * Stoffman (indirectly caused) * William Carter (caused) * Martin * Joseph (alive) * Deck * Zoe's brother (zombified, out of mercy) * Joanne (indirectly caused) * Bart Rhodes (before reanimation) * Morgan (alongside his fellow survivors) * Bulldog * Rupert * Chris (alive) * Tannerson (before reanimation, off-panel) * Dustbowl * Richard (indirectly caused) * Ben Appleby (out of mercy) * Two-Tongue * James Cottingham * Dag * Holly Parker (before reanimation) * Francis (indirectly caused) * Mikhail * Randall (alive) * Frontiersmen Guard * 'Aaron' * New Graystone Guard (zombified, out of mercy) * Katrina (indirectly caused) * Becky Stanton (zombified) * Amjori Priest * Frontiersmen General * Norman * Chloe Nikolas (out of mercy) * Joseph (before reanimation) * Gerald * Albert * Jessica (out of mercy) * 'Killer' * Gaunter O'Kyle * Newton * Paul Raleigh (caused) * Frontiersmen High Priest * Abraham * Salt-Upon-Wounds (out of mercy) * Boyle * Berto (caused, before reanimation) * Lady of the Lake (out of mercy) * Kieron Smith (zombified, out of mercy) * Holt (alive) * Victor Valkyrie * Reed * Moby (alive) * Jennifer (alive, out of mercy, before reanimation) * Antony Eden * Six's Father (zombifed) * Six's Mother (zombified) * Several unnamed Chester Woods Bandits * Several unnamed members of the Hopeville Army * Numerous unnamed Black Forest Bandits * Three wolves * 4 unnamed Hometown guards (1 caused, 1 zombified, 2 direct) * Numerous members of the String Gang * 5 unnamed members of the Lake Bandits * Numerous members of the New World Warriors * 1 unnamed member of the Murdoch Fighters * Several members of the Church * 4 unnamed members of Liam's String Gang * Numerous unnamed members of the Ravagers * Numerous unnamed members of the True Teller Clan * 223 unnamed members of the Frontiersmen (caused, direct, zombified, 1 out of mercy) * Several unnamed members of the Site 65 Militia * 12 members of The Fear * 74 unnamed members of the Government (caused and direct) * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Kieron Smith "You call me brother. I call you nothing. You are nothing to me," Although Harry Edwards grew up with his brother Samuel in England, he discovered he had another half-brother who lived in America, and his name was Kieron, and they shared the same father. Kieron was a year older than Harry, and his mother had taken Kieron to the US after she lost a custody battle. Because he came to the USA and was near where Kieron lived, Edwards invited him on a day out at a theme park so the two of them could visit. Kieron agreed, yet, when the two of them met, he seemed distracted, for he was essentially meeting a stranger. The two spent the day together, talking about each other’s lives and dreams. Harry described his ambition to become an astrophysicist, while Kieron aimed to enlist in the army, and possibly follow a career in the military. After their day together, the brothers did not see one another for over a decade, until they re-encountered one another at Site 65, with Edwards a leader of the New Graystone Republic and Kieron the head of security of Site 65. After Kieron is killed by Lawrence Carter during the Fear's invasion on the Capital, Edwards gains a personal motivation against the group. Holly Parker "Can I tell you something?... Did I ever tell you I love you?" In their younger years in England, Harry Edwards and Holly Parker were merely acquaintances, and occasionally friends at the odd party. However, when they were both part of the Clarkson Survivors, their bond strengthened into a true friendship, and eventually into a relationship. Edwards started gaining an attraction for Holly after the group’s encounter with the Mitchell family, and the two became close and strong friends; Holly constantly voiced strong support for Edwards’ actions, and she grew more and more concerned about Edwards, whose lack of sleep was making him paranoid. Her worry for him and his attraction to her led to them having sex on the train on the way to Port Collier. However, although Edwards hoped the whole experience would result in something more, Holly was instead very dismissive of him, unsure about how she felt. Nonetheless, when the remains of the group ended up in Bennington National Park, she declared she’d like to give a relationship a try. For the next year, the pair’s bond strengthened, both due to their isolation and their shared care of AJ. They declared their love for each other, and Edwards fought relentlessly to find her when they were separated. While at Greencole, the rest of the group compared Edward and Holly’s relationship as ‘a replica of a marriage’; at one point, Holly believed she was pregnant. However, they were forced to give the child to a band of travellers after the successful sabotage of Greencole, which drove them apart. This child would become the Pilgrim. After several years, Holly and Edwards ended their relationship, scared to lose each other. However, Edwards maintained his feelings for her and was broken when he learned of her infection. When Holly died, Edwards demanded he finish her off and bury her; her death broke him, sending him into a spiral of alcoholism. When he recovered, he quit drinking, and most likely never got over her death. James Edwards "I looked for him, I promise...I never found him. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." '' -- '''Edwards to his vision of Holly, referring to his son, minutes before his death' Edwards barely knew his son, James Edwards. He was visibly excited when Holly revealed she was pregnant, and his shame for giving up his son stayed with him for his entire life, apologising to his vision of Holly minutes before he died. Edwards wrote his son into his will, leaving him the Teller's Blade. Bethany "I love you. I ain't gonna hide that anymore," '' ''-''-'' 'Edwards makes his relationship with Bethany public' Very few ever expected Edwards to move on from his deceased girlfriend Holly; however, nobody expected this partnership to come to fruition, much less result in marriage and parenthood. Bethany was married to David until his death, and she quickly became closer and closer to Edwards as his right-hand woman. She became colder but never lost herself. After the formation of the NGR, Bethany admitted she had held feelings for Edwards for years and the two began a romance. At first, Edwards and Bethany kept their romance a secret and made sure not to make it about the NGR but instead about one another. They managed to keep it all secret, and eventually fell in love. After Gaunter O’Kyle’s attack on Fort Clarkson, Edwards became sick of all the secrets and made his relationship with Katherine public. During the planning for the Battle of Archangel, Edwards proposed to Katherine, which she happily accepted. She then revealed she was pregnant, much to the shock of Edwards. Six years after the Battle of Archangel, Edwards and Bethany have maintained a strong relationship. Charlotte Edwards "You see? The dead ones can't get to you. You know why? Cause daddy is gonna protect you. And cause you're stronger than them, smarter than them, faster than them. I'm gonna protect you by teaching you to protect yourself. You're gonna be a total badass," As his daughter, Edwards loves Charlotte unconditionally. James Cottingham “Look man…thanks. Thanks for making sure Daniel didn’t suffer. I’ll remember that…but if I find out who was responsible for all this…I won’t be responsible for my actions,” '' '– James to Edwards while scavenging in Upswitch''' Way back when, during a time when Edwards was part of the Clarkson Survivors, he and James Cottingham were the closest of friends. They were best friends before the Kickoff, and James became second in command of the Clarkson Survivors. He was the only one amongst them with direct family in the group, and fought night and day for Edwards and his friends. They considered one another brothers, and always had each others back. However, despite his leadership role, James was selfish, only concerned for his brother and sister, and the rest of the group was a second thought to him. He changed dramatically over the course of the first year, changing from sensitive and wary of his surroundings to cold, calculating, and merciless, willing to kill anyone who he believed was a threat. After the Kickoff and his brother’s death, James became overprotective of his sister Emma, to the point he disrespected Edwards over the plan to travel to Port Collier. He went along anyway, but continuously inquired as to who was responsible for the Clearout, and was sure that Edwards knew who it was. After Emma’s death in the Port Collier boathouse fire, Alex revealed to James that he was technically responsible for Daniel’s death, and therefore indirectly responsible for the deaths of everyone else. James killed – or perhaps murdered – Alex, then left Edwards, Holly and AJ, feeling betrayed as Edwards and Holly knew Alex was responsible. Years later, Edwards and Cottingham became foes, for the now mentally-damaged James blamed everything entirely on Edwards, and was determined to acquire his revenge. He did not succeed, as Edwards killed him in a rage after James attempted to kill AJ. Sarah Terringham "You have to let go," '' '-- Sarah encourages Edwards to burn the picture of the Clarkson Survivors''' Jess Black When Edwards and Jess Black met, it was through Alex, Edwards’ long time friend, and they quickly became friends, despite not sharing any common interests. However, Edwards always felt something more for Jess, but he could never do anything about it, both due to his relative social awkwardness and the fact that Jess was with Alex. Nonetheless, the two had their moments, heightened when Edwards put down Jess’s mother, Gemma, and buried her on the school grounds. Unbeknownst to Alex, Jess lured Edwards onto a supply run and, while drunk, had sex with him in a safe-house, taking his virginity. However, despite the fact he had got what he wanted, Edwards was determined to keep it a secret, knowing he had betrayed Alex. He did, however, maintain his feelings for Jess. After Jess discovered she was pregnant, Edwards was the first person she told, suspecting that the child was his. Edwards promised he would help raise the child, whether or not it was his. Unfortunately, Edwards never told Jess his true feelings before she died in childbirth from an infected wound. From that day forward Edwards has raised her son, Alex Junior, who only recently discovered that Edwards could be his father. Aaron Ganger "Find it, man. Promise me. Find the Land of Light," '' '-- Aaron's last words to Edwards before he begs him to shoot him''' Although Edwards and Aaron aren't shown to interact much in the first half of the season, it is repeatedly shown they have a good friendship and this grows stronger in the second half. From the get-go, Aaron respected Edwards' position as leader but was more than happy to point out flaws in his leadership style, which Edwards appreciated. As James started to distance himself from Edwards, Aaron became more and more like Edwards' right-hand man and his primary advisor. Alex Junior "Thanks, pops. Thanks for the drink...and the advice. Good night, pops," When Jess Black entered Harry’s room in the Clarkson School with a concerned look on her face, Harry immediately inquired as to what was wrong. Jess calmly revealed to him she was pregnant with Alex’s baby, and she was unsure what to do. Harry told her it wasn’t up to him, only to the parents. After the group’s encounter with the Mitchells, Jess announced the news, and she became the group’s focus as they sought a new home. Her child was born in Bennington National Park, and Edwards and Holly named him Alex Junior. Ever since, due to the death of AJ’s parents, Edwards has acted as AJ’s surrogate father, raising him into a passionate and rebellious young man with the help of his group. Knowing he will not always be around to protect him, Edwards enlisted the aid of the group to train AJ how to protect himself, and eventually AJ became a Ranger under his surrogate father’s command in the NGR. However, although Edwards has acted as AJ’s surrogate father, there is a chance he COULD actually be AJ’s biological father; the reason, it was revealed by Gaunter O’Kyle, that Jess went to Edwards first was because the two had slept together two weeks before, as a thank-you for Edwards saving her life. With this news, AJ felt betrayed, but after seeing a photo of his father does not believe O’Kyle’s claim (although Alex and Edwards looked similar as youths). Although no process of parenting is easy, Edwards underwent a particular struggle raising AJ. Filled with overconfidence, a desire to fight all of Greencole’s enemies, and brashness, AJ was a difficult child from the beginning. The fact that he wasn’t Edwards’ son – at least not for certain – and that both his parents died within hours of each other without knowing them immediately created difficulties for Alex Junior. When AJ was just six years old, Edwards introduced him to guns, instructing him how to shoot in order to defend himself early on. At age eight, Edwards began teaching AJ some superior combat skills to be used for both walkers and humans. He also encouraged AJ to regularly talk to the people of Greencole in preparation for an event he could never avoid: his first kill. AJ’s first kill occurred when he was twelve years old, during the String Gang’s second assault on Greencole. In defence of his friend – and later lover – Sarah, AJ used his bare teeth to tear out the throat of one of her captives, and then shot a second Gang member moments later. AJ later participated in the assault on the String Gang camp, killing several more people. In the subsequent months, AJ became more and more reckless, determined to aid in Greencole’s defence. Edwards attempted to help AJ understand that all lives held value, but AJ refused to listen until after the Soap Factory Massacre, when he was lethally injured on one half of his face by Randall. Ever since, AJ has attempted to fight through pain and constant headaches to live up to Edwards’ teachings, especially now he is a father to Ben Stanton. Edwards and AJ continued to maintain a strong bond, and Edwards is typically the first man AJ goes to for advice. Drew Stanton “I’m glad you’re back. I thought they got ya…you’re one tough bastard, you know that? I don’t know anyone else who I'd rather have fighting at my side, you know…you’re my brother,” – Edwards reveals how he feels for his friend Drew When Edwards arrived in Hometown looking for Holly and AJ, he was pointed in the direction of the community’s west wing, which served as a prison-like area. When he found the room Holly and AJ supposedly were, he was held at gunpoint by a slender looking boy. He demanded that Edwards leave, while another boy told the other to shoot Edwards. However, when Edwards revealed who he was, the boy with the gun allowed him in and revealed Holly and AJ in an adjacent room. And so began the friendship between Harry Edwards and Drew Stanton. However, initially the two weren’t friendly; Drew displayed a large amount of distrust in Edwards, no longer believing in the ‘a friend of a friend is a friend of mine’ ideology. However, when Edwards proved the kind of man he was, with powerful morals and a dedication to protect those he cared about, Drew took a likening to Edwards, and has accompanied him ever since the escape from Hometown. Edwards and Stanton are nearly polar opposites: Edwards is commanding, sometimes cruel, instinctive, and, in the early days, nervy, yet commanding and just, devoted to those he cared about; Drew was kind-hearted and far more thoughtful, and still a natural leader. Despite this, the two complement each other perfectly and consider one another brothers. Edwards trained Drew in advanced combat, and the pair acted as ‘godfathers’ to each others children (or surrogate child, in Edwards’ case). Edwards was especially close to Drew’s daughter, Sarah, who served as his right-hand girl. However, the two have had shaky moments, especially during the period of Francis’ return, when Drew and Becky fell out and Edwards and Becky had a romantic relationship. However, Drew forgave him, due to Edwards going through a difficult mental state and he and Becky were – briefly - not together Edwards and Drew were joint leaders of Fort Clarkson and two of the Three Founders of the NGR. After the Battle of Archangel, both retired, with Edwards residing in Thomaston to raise his twin children and Drew retiring to a reclusive farm with a new lover. Gregory David Soon after Edwards and his group, the Clarkson Survivors, arrived in Port Collier, searching for a boat, they were confronted by a group of hostile survivors from a community within the city called Hopeville. Amongst enemies such as Francis, the leader of Hopeville, and his right-hand man, Randall, there was another who was unlike his friends: Gregory, a mathematics student who was utterly ruthless. He accidentally shot out Emma’s eye and was later confronted by James, who left him alive. More than ten years after the fall of Hopeville, Edwards re-encountered Gregory, who, alongside Francis and Randall, was a leader of the Ravagers, a coalition of Greencole’s foes. Although Gregory was not necessarily hostile, he had still provided the intelligence that the Ravagers needed to break down Greencole’s walls and how to make bombs in the nearby soap factory. After the Ravager’s defeat, Edwards left Gregory alive but banished him from the valley, punching out his right eye in revenge for a similar injury Gregory had inflicted on someone else – James’ sister Emma – long before. [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]] Decades later, Edwards’ grandchildren and son came into conflict with the leader of the Republic of David, who turned out to be Gregory. He explained that, after Edwards banished him, he had spent many years in pain from the loss of his eye. Drifting from group to group, he slowly lost his mind but kept his remarkable intelligence. He gathered enough followers to settle a town, then conquered surrounding towns to form the Republic of David, which is currently at war with the Commonwealth of New Graystone. Gregory has explained to Hope Edwards the reason he is fighting the war is not because of territory or power, but merely to destroy everything that Edwards had built and held dear. Gaunter O'Kyle A month after Holly and AJ disappeared in Bennington National Park, Edwards was still searching for them, but the trail was going cold. However, he unknowingly wandered into an ambush, and he was soon attacked by a pack of wolves. Although he managed to fight a few off, he was critically injured and would’ve died if he hadn’t been saved by a mysterious figure. When Edwards awoke two days later, he was covered in stitches and a strange herbal cream. He was also in the company of a secretive and cryptic man whose name was simply ‘the Teller’. The Teller agreed to aid Edwards in his search for his loved ones, in exchange for a single favour that, no matter what, would result in Edwards killing him. Edwards agreed, and over the next ten days the Teller taught Edwards new and sophisticated combat skills, turning him into a true force to be reckoned with. The Teller showed Edwards recipes, techniques and demonstrated with strange power of his wolf medallion. After ten days, Edwards awoke to find the Teller dead, pinned to a tree with his own sword. Edwards finished off his mysterious friend and left to finally find his loved ones. However, Edwards couldn’t have been more wrong; nearly twenty years later, Edwards, now a co-leader of the New Graystone Republic, was in conflict with the Wolf, real name Gaunter O’Kyle, in the middle of the NGR’s war with the Frontiersmen. Edwards was forced to return to the Clarkson School to face the Wolf, who revealed his true identity to be the Teller. Edwards, in shock, was easily defeated and later imprisoned in a sieged Fort Clarkson. O’Kyle revealed the truth: he had been manipulating Edwards from the start, being responsible for many traumatic events in Edwards’ life, from the destruction of Greencole to the death of Jess Black. O’Kyle revealed his father had created the Frontiersmen Prophecy, and to prove his miserable father correct O’Kyle had been manipulating everyone he had come across to prove the text true. O’Kyle ‘foresaw’ his own death by Edwards’ hands, which came true during their final battle. Nonetheless, despite all O’Kyle had done, Edwards still felt sorrow of the loss of the man who had made him into what he had become. Antony Eden "It all kind of runs together at this point... Hard to narrow it down. It's one solid block of bad all boiling down to one thing... the worst thing I ever did... '''live.' When so many others... who should have... didn't," '-- Edwards' answer to Eden's question on the single worst thing he's ever done''' Harry Edwards intensely hates Eden. They've been described as 'two sides of the same coin', each devoted to advancing their views of New World society on the rest of the New World, but are completely different in their methods. Despite seeing the darker parts of himself in Eden, Edwards has held on to his humanity and has promised himself he will take Eden down, developing a severe hatred of him for his actions. Initially, Edwards believed that Eden could be negotiated with, and agreed to take a visit to Washington D.C and see the Government for himself; Edwards was exposed to the full force to Eden's masking charisma. After discovering that the Government was a tyrannic organisation and its people were being crushed beneath Eden's boot, Eden threw Edwards in prison and forced him to work as a janitor on the USS Abraham Lincoln ''for three months until he was rescued. Once Edwards demonstrates his abilities and proves himself to Eden that he is a threat, Eden begins to become almost desperate to defeat his new nemesis Hope Edwards Edwards cares deeply for his only granddaughter, Hope Edwards, and he served as her mentor for most of her life. Behind the scenes, Edwards believed that Hope would be destined for greatness and was willing to do anything to set her on her path, much like what Gaunter O'Kyle had done to him. Quotes * ''"There’s only one big reason we’re doing this…because it’s better to go down in flames than sizzle and extinguish without a sound,” * "Family is more than just blood," * "Not today, not tomorrow...but '''I'm gonna kill you',"'' * "'''We '''are the walking dead!" * "You think you can break me?... Do you have '''any '''idea who you're talking to?" * "I already made you a promise," * "My mercy...prevailed...over my wrath," * "Sometimes I don't even know who I am anymore. How can I? Can I really make it now...without getting blood on my hands?" * "It is not us and you anymore! It is only US!" * "United we '''stand'! Divided we still won't fall!"'' * "For the Land of Light! CURRAHEE!" * "Welcome to the Capital," * "The New World will not be made of fear," * "No. We came back to kill you," * "Power truly does matter," * "Just gotta...keep on carrying on," Trivia The 'New Age' Extension * Edwards is tied with Sarah Terringham with the longest series life-span (excluding the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]]), seconded only to Alex Junior. * As revealed by Berto and the Lady of the Lake, Edwards has a fear of both heights and spiders, although he can handle this fear. He also mentions he has a fear of wolves. * Edwards has the great number of injuries out of any character in the series: ** A circle of scars on his forehead sustained from his battle with Andre Mitchell. ** A long scar on his neck from Andre's machete. ** A flesh wound on the side of his head - a luckily missed headshot. Perpetrator unknown. ** He has a prominent scar on his left cheek from his fight with Francis in Hopeville. ** He has a scar on his left shoulder, again from Francis, during their fight in the boathouse. ** His right hand was broken while fighting Trapp and the other bandits, smashed against a tree. Although the bones have since healed, they have ached ever since. He sometimes has to wrap his hand in bandages to straighten the knuckle bones so he can make a fist. ** A large range of scars over his arms, legs, torso and back. Sustained from a wolf pack attack that nearly spelt the end of him in Bennington National Park. Even in his middle and late ages, these scars are still prominent. ** His most prominent injury is his 'crippled' eye; the area around his right eye is snow-pale, the white of the eye is red, and the iris has turned yellow. This injury nearly caused him brain aneurysms on several occasions. He wore an eyepatch over the injury from Season 3 ''to ''Season 6. ** His heart was nearly removed from his chest during his battle against Bart Rhodes, leaving a scar just above his heart. ** He lost his middle toe on his left foot during his fight with Tannerson; the injury forced him to adopt a natural limp to maintain balance. ** He lost his left ear after part of it was bitten by a walker and he was forced to remove it to prevent it from affecting him. ** His leg was broken during the final minutes of the Battle of Archangel, resulting in his using a mechanical leg brace and his sword-cane. *** Although he is able to walk without his cane just using his leg brace, in order to do this he must keep the brace painfully tight. **** In the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]], his leg was re-broken by Sarah Terringham, rendering this leg brace useless. ** Edwards has a scar on his abdomen from when he was stabbed by Victor Valkyrie and a burn on his left arm from when he subsequently destroyed the tank after killing Valkyrie. ** He loses most of his left forearm in the series finale, having been bitten on his hand and Antony Eden subsequently damaging it beyond repair causing Edwards to amputate it, although Eden was unaware of the otherwise fatal injury. *** Edwards would later say that Eden did him a favour. * Edwards' physical appearance has undoubtedly changed the most over the course of the series, not including visible injuries. ** He starts the series with a short haircut and clean shaven and remains this way until the exodus from Port Collier. ** After leaving Hometown and the subsequent journey to Greencole, he is unable to shave so his hair and beard grow to great lengths, reflecting his new, wild nature on the road: his hair grows to shoulder length and most of his face is hidden beneath his beard. ** He then shaves and has a haircut so help him settle down in Greencole after the victory over the String Gang. He keeps this intact until he becomes an alcoholic, after which he keeps some stubble and his hair medium. ** His hair and beard grow to its greatest proportions during the journey to Adams Air Force Base, but not to the extent in Season 2, Season 3 ''and ''Season 4. During the war with the Frontiersmen, he keeps his hair and beard medium. ** After the war, he decides to keep his hair short and grow out his beard to keep some anonymity, before growing his hair out again and shaving his beard at the beginning of A Certain Doom. * He has an affinity for jackets and coats, often wearing his black overcoat from Season 1 ''to ''Season 6, and his wool-collared jacket from Season 7 ''onwards. He has also worn O'Kyle's ring since 'Along A Lonely Road. ** The magnum-opus - Edwards' battle outfit from Season 21 ''onwards - is constructed around a large black overcoat. ** In ''Season 34 and Season 35, Edwards wears a poncho decorated with the flag of the Commonwealth. * Edwards' signature weapon in Season 1 ''is a hatchet, which he loses in his fight with Francis. From the finale of ''Season 2 ''onwards, his primary weapon is a tomahawk he retrieved in Carter's camp. In addition, he has several signature ranged weapons. After the Battle of Archangel, Edwards begins using the Teller's Blade as his secondary weapon. ** His most common sidearm used is a Heckler & Koch Mark 23, which he typically uses with his left hand. ** He used a lever-action shotgun from ''Season 2 ''to ''Season 14. ** He uses a high-powered Taurus Model 689, which he occasionally loads with incendiary ammo. He lost this weapon in '''Take What's Mine. ** He also uses a small knife that later becomes known as the "Blade of the North". * Edwards is an alcoholic. * He keeps the bullet he considered using on himself after Holly's death in his pocket at all times. * Edwards has been shown to be one of the few smokers in the series. However, he has been careful not to develop a habit, similarly to his alcoholism. He usually smokes cigars or low tar. * During the six-year time skip after the Battle of Archangel, Edwards becomes a pescetarian. * He has been bitten three times, once in the tunnels beneath the Soap Factory, on the cheek by the Knowing One, and the third and final time in the woods near Sasha Farm. ** After the former, Edwards was forced to amputate his ear. ** Edwards was not infected after being bitten by the latter, due to the Knowing One not actually having an infectious bite. ** The third time, Edwards decides to leave it, believing he will die in his fight with Eden. However, during the fight, Eden amputates Edwards' arm with Sasha, not aware of the otherwise fatal injury. * Edwards has a diagnosed case of Asperges Syndrome, making him one of two characters with the condition, the other being Carl McKenzie. * He has been shown on several occasions to use a "mind palace", a memory technique that allows him to recall amazing detail. The only other character who has shown this ability is Hope. * Edwards is a fan of American country music and old blues rock, keeping several notable such songs on his personal music player, including 'Let Your Love Flow', 'The Gambler', and 'Take Me Home, Country Roads'. However, his favourite song is 'Layla'. ** He keeps a copy of ELO's 'Mr Blue Sky' on CD, which he uses to annoy Drew, who hates the song. ** At his home, his alarm clock is rigged to play "Beyond the Sea" most mornings. * Although Edwards has primarily shown to be right-handed, on several occasions he has used weapons with his left hand, including rifles, handguns and numerous blades. He is most likely ambidextrous. ** For the majority of the Miles We Walk series, he uses his left hand for handguns, preferring to use his stronger right hand for more powerful weapons, such as revolvers, rifles, his club and other blades. The reason for this is because of his damaged right eye. ** After Leyton's sabotage, Edwards becomes physically stronger and his eye heals, therefore he is able to use more powerful weapons with both hands. * His blood type is O+, the same as AJ's. ** This is further evidence that Edwards is AJ's father, as neither Jess or Alex had O+ blood; however, Gemma did have O+ blood. * His great-grandfather was a World War 2 veteran. ** Edwards derived his 'We Are the Walking Dead' speech from his great-grandfather's experiences in the war. * Edwards is from Scotland, the northern-most part of the UK. Although he retains his British accent, he has put on a slight southern-American accent to help him blend in with the people around him. This is most prominent from Season 22 ''onwards. However, some, such as Antony Eden, are still able to deduce that he is not from the US. * He does not seem to possess any religious beliefs. This is evidenced on several occasions: ** In 'And So It Begins, he reluctantly says grace with Emma. ** In '''A Long Road Ahead, he states flat-out to Aaron that he is an atheist. ** Whilst searching for Holly and AJ in Along A Lonely Road, Edwards prays to God, but also states that '(He's) never been much of a believer'. ** He refuses to allow Gideon to hold prayer services in Greencole but this may stem from Edwards' hatred of Gideon at the time. ** The first and only time he has sincerely prayed to God was when he took refuge in a church during the final stage of the Battle of Archangel, although he promised himself he would never do that again. * Edwards has considered three antagonists as his nemesis: Liam Hull, Ajax and Antony Eden. ** Liam, the de-facto ''leader of the String Gang, beat Edwards almost to death on two separate occasions. ** Ajax, leader of the Frontiersmen, was Edwards' opposite in the NGR's war against the Frontiersmen. ** Eden, the declared 'President' of the Government, is the final main antagonist. * During the second half of ''Season 2 ''and the entirety of ''Season 3, Edwards wears what he calls his "road outfit", consisting of his eyepatch and using his old school tie as a tail tucked into his trousers. * Edwards becomes of the many amputees in the series after losing his left arm in the series finale. * He is the first protagonist to zombify. * Edwards chose to only have his heart, liver and brain cremated: his heart represented his love, his liver represented his struggles in life, and his brain represented his whole being. Behind the Scenes * The character of Edwards is named for Harry Edwards, one of the three founding members of EDStudios. * It was revealed in February 2019 that Edwards was originally supposed to lose his left hand during the Battle of Archangel, but this was scrapped as the writing team decided that Edwards had become disabled enough already. Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:The Greencole Group Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Three Founders Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Veteran Circle Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:New Graystone Military Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Group Leaders Category:Edwards Family Category:Amputated Victims Category:Married Category:Characters That Turned Category:Main Characters Category:Adams Air Force Base